harrypotterfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Varinha
Uma varinha é um instrumento mágico quase consciente pelo qual uma bruxa ou bruxo (escolhido pela varinha) canaliza seus poderes mágicos. A maioria dos feitiços é feita com a ajuda de uma varinha, mas é possível utilizar feitiços sem varinha. Magia sem varinha é, porém, muito difícil e requer muita concentração e considerável habilidade; apenas bruxos realmente avançados sabem fazer essa forma de magia. Normalmente, a magia com varinha é usada com um encantamento, mas feitiços não-verbais são também possíveis para bruxos com mais experiência e são melhores para duelos, porque o oponente não terá jeito de saber qual será o feitiço lançado e pode não ser capaz de proteger-se adequadamente a tempo. Varinhas são chamadas de "quase conscientes" porque elas são o mais próximo de animado do que um ser inanimado pode chegar. Provavelmente é porque elas são cheias de magia.24 December 2007 PotterCast Interviews with J.K. Rowling Varinhas são produzidas e vendidas por artesãos de varinhas, o mais famoso deles na Grã-Bretanha sendo Olivaras e também Gregorovitch. Cada varinha é feita com uma madeira específica com uma substância mágica fazendo o núcleo núcleo. Mesmo que a madeira de duas varinhas sejam da mesma árvore, ou o núcleo delas sejam da mesma criatura, não há duas varinhas existentes que sejam iguais. O estudo da história e das propriedades mágicas das varinhas se chama Varinhologia. Adquirindo uma Varinha A maioria dos bruxos e bruxas adquire suas varinha quando têm onze anos de idade, pouco antes de começarem sua educação mágica. A maioria dos bruxos e bruxas britânicos pegam suas varinhas no Olivaras Varinhas no Beco Diagonal, onde eles podem tentar várias varinhas até achar aquela que se harmoniza com eles, ou o contrário, a varinha pode achar o bruxo que harmoniza com ela. Varinhas e Varinhologia Varinhologia é uma classe específica da magia que se refere à história e propriedades mágicas das varinhas. O Sr. Olivaras diz que é "um complexo e misterioso ramo da magia." A ideia que a varinha escolhe o bruxo é parte da varinhologia, assim como a idéia de que as varinhas podem mudar de possessão Materiais As varinhas são compostas de madeira recheado com uma substância mágica proveniente de uma criatura mágica, as varinhas podem variar desde a mais dura e inflexível a elástica e outra coisa que pode variar é seu tamanho. O Tamanho, a flexibilidade, a madeira e o núcleo são fatores que são variantes de pessoa pra pessoa. A Média do Tamanho das varinhas está entre 24 e 38 centímetros embora hajam exemplos de varinhas muito curtas como a de Dolores Umbridge que mede 20cm e varinhas muito grandes como a de Rúbeo Hagrid que tem 41cm, o tamanho da varinha pode ter a ver com o caráter do bruxo já que Garrick Olivaras afirmou que pessoas que possuem varinhas curtas podem ter problemas de caráter e conduta. A Flexibilidade pode ter a ver com a versatilidade do bruxo e sua facilidade para mudar sua conduta. O núcleo da Varinha é um dos principais fatores da varinha podendo altera-lá completamente, cada núcleo tem suas características próprias, os núcleos mais famosos são o de Fibra de Coração de Dragão(responsável pelas varinhas de maior poder), Pelo de Cauda de Unicórnio e Pena de Fênix (O Núcleo mais raro, podendo até mesmo agir sozinho para ajudar seu dono). Existem diversos outros núcleos que podem ser usados em varinhas alguns exemplos são; chifre de Basilisco, Pelo da cauda de testrálio, Cabelo de Veela, Pelo de Cauda de Centauro, pelo de Lobisomem, bigode de Trasgo, Pelo de Seminviso, pelo de Pumaruna, chifre de Serpente Chifruda, Chifre de Lebrilope e corda de coração de Snallygaster. Se duas varinhas possuem o núcleo mágico extraído da mesma criatura elas se tornam varinhas gêmeas, se elas forem forçadas a se enfrentar, elas irão provocar um fenômeno conhecido como Priori Incantatem. A Madeira também tem de se combinar com a personalidade do bruxo, como por exemplo bruxos conflituosos tendem a ter varinhas de espinheiro-branco que tem flores curativas e "cheiro de morte", bruxos que tendem a adivinhação tendem a varinhas de tília dentre outras, existem madeiras que são mais poderosas que outras principalmente nas mãos de um grande bruxo como varinhas de salgueiro, faia e cerejeira, o núcleo pode interferir na madeira como varinhas de Castanheira que podem mudar em muito os requisitos do bruxo que ela escolherá por causa do núcleo, além de algumas que podem ser fortificadas com o núcleo de corda de coração de dragão, e algumas madeiras podem ter problemas para se unir com certos núcleos como por exemplo o azevinho e a pena de fênix. O conjunto de fatores pode criar varinhas que são mais aptas para algumas áreas da magia como por exemplo, a varinha de Tiago Potter era excelente para Transfiguração, e a de Lílian Evans foi descrita como boa para Feitiços. Algumas varinhas com madeira e núcleo conhecidos: Harry Potter; Azevinho e Pena de Fênix Rony Weasley; Salgueiro e Pelo de Unicórnio Hermione Granger; Videira e Fibra de Dragão Alvo Dumbledore; Salgueiro e Pelo de Testrálio Belatriz Lestrange; Nogueira e Fibra de Dragão Lúcio Malfoy: Olmo e Fibra de Dragão Neville Longbotton; Cerejeira e Pelo de Unicórnio Salazar Slytherin; Colubrina e Chifre de Basilisco Fleur Delacour; Jacarandá e Cabelo de Veela Sir Cadogan; Espinheiro-Negro e Bigode de Trasgo Chadwic Boot; Freixo e Chifre de Serpente Chifruda O processo exato de se fazer uma varinha é desconhecido. Provavelmente é tão difícil e complexo quanto a varinhologia. Propriedades Gerais das Varinhas Em quase todos os casos documentados, a varinha escolhe o bruxo. Isso se dá ao fato da personalidade única de cada varinha, que deve se adequar com a do bruxo, porque um bruxo não será capaz de fazer magia se as personalidades dele e de sua varinha sejam conflitantes, e a magia do bruxo será mais fraca do que sua própria varinha. Ao tentar varinhas diferentes, um bruxo pode causar algum dano quando ele encontra uma varinha que não é adequada para ele. Desafortunadamente, essa é a única maneira de encontrar uma varinha que se adeque a um bruxo ou bruxa, embora o Sr. Olivaras não se importe muito com isso. Como números também têm propriedades mágicas, é também possível que o comprimento de uma varinha tenha algum significado simbólico relacionado aos seus donos, como seus núcleos. Exemplos de dano causado por varinhas "desarmonizadas" puderam ser vistos em 1991, quando caixas de varinhas saíram das prateleiras e bateram nas paredes e quando uma jarra de vidro foi explodida como resultado por Harry Potter ter usado as varinhas erradas. Ele tentou várias varinhas até finalmente achar a varinha que o escolheu. Aparentemente, uma sensação quente é sentida quando o bruxo ou bruxa põe as mãos na varinha correta, e algumas vezes a varinha emite algumas faíscas ou qualquer tipo similar de magia. com sua varinha quebrada.]] Varinhas são capazes de mudar de dono. Quando o dono de uma varinha é desarmado, estuporado, ou morto, a varinha pode aceitar o atacante de seu dono antigo como seu novo dono. Isso é majoritariamente observado na Varinha das Varinhas, que, de acordo com Alvo Dumbledore, apenas respeita o poder. A Varinha das Varinhas pode transferir sua possessão mesmo que seu mestre não a possua no momento. É desconhecido se outras varinhas compartilham essa característica, apesar de acreditar-se que não. A maioria das varinhas têm uma afinidade com seus mestres que não é facilmente quebradas. Mas na maioria das vezes essa afinidade é rompida; se for, o bruxo ou bruxa derrotado deveria comprar uma varinha nova ao invés de continuar usando-a, pois ela não mais será tão poderosa quanto antes, embora isso seja difícil de acontecer. Porém, varinhas que sejam tomadas em circunstâncias de natureza competitiva ou amigável, ou são roubadas sem o seu antigo mestre ser atacado, não mudará sua fidelidade.http://pottercast.the-leaky-cauldron.org/episode/show/167 Pottercast 131] Varinhas podem ser quebradas com feitiços ou dano físico. Varinhas nessas condições terão suas habilidades mágicas reduzidas. Mesmo quando reparadas, a magia da varinha pode não se acostumar e a varinha terá chances de quebrar de novo enquanto estiver fazendo magia. A Varinha das Varinhas é capaz de reparar completamente varinhas quebradas, embora essa habilidade possa ser perdida caso seu dono atual (Harry Potter) morra sem ser derrotado, e grande parte do poder da varinha desaparecerá. Varinhas são quase conscientes, significando que embora não possam se comunicar ou pensar como um humano, elas agem de acordo com sua própria vontade. Isso explica como elas escolhem o bruxo/bruxa, e também explica porque a varinha de Harry foi capaz de agir por si só contra Voldemort. Varinhas podem algumas vezes mostrar partes de suas personalidades, como timidez (relutância de sair da caixa antes de ser comprada)."Wand Fitting at Ollivander's" no Youtube, mostrando a escolha de varinhas no The Wizarding World of Harry Potter (inglês) Notas e referências Categoria:Objetos Categoria:Artigos em destaque da Harry Potter Wiki Categoria:Varinhas Categoria:Armas Mágicas